Just a Game
by pipsani
Summary: Alternate reality story written from the influence of Hannibal Lecter suffering from autism, thus being left with the mind of a young child. When playing a game of Monopoly with Hannibal, Will Graham's mind begins pondering elsewhere, deep into pain. Tragedy strikes as a result, and Hannibal just isn't sure what to do with his friend, who's in the midst of a stroke.
1. Chapter 1

Games were always fun - especially Monopoly. When Will Graham arrived to the residence of the man he would be babysitting, he figured it would be a decent enough game to play. After all, Hannibal Lecter was autistic, and Jack had informed Will that the game was one of Hannibal's favourites - it always kept him calm.

"HAHA!" Hannibal laughed when Will rolled the die a final time. A ridiculous grin was on his face when the other picked up his piece - a dog - and began moving it forward, thus landing on the 'jail' space of the board. This meant Hannibal didn't have to go to jail! What a lucky game! "You're in jail, Willy. That means-that means you must stay there for one whole time! Okay, it's Mr. Bear's turn, and then it's my turn, because I like letting others take their turns, first, because it's fair."

"It is fair," Will smiled rather uneasily, his blue-grey hues flickering over to the raggedy, old teddy that Hannibal had settled down at the side of the board. It wasn't much of a bear; just one that appeared to be patchworked, and for some reason, it was always settled in the lounge floor, typically in that same space. His brows furrowed at its only button eye, before he quickly turned back to Hannibal. "Are you sure you want Mr. Bear to play? What if he doesn't like the game?"

"No-... No, he likes the game!" Hannibal chirped. "He just doesn't like throwing the dice, because-because it's really violent sometimes, and last time he did it, Jacky had to fix his arm, 'cause it fell right off!" Quickly, he picked up the die, shook it in his hand, muttered, "Here you go, Mr. Bear!" and gave it one quick toss of the wrist. A six, which meant the teddy bear, whose piece was a shoe, would be in prison right next to Will.

Of course, Will knew that the bear playing was just another reason for Hannibal to win the game - psychologically, it was - but he wouldn't dare say anything about it. In fact, he was beginning to take notice of the bear's company, and even commented when Hannibal passed the prison space. "Uh, Hannibal," Will snickered, smiling lightly in a fatherly manner. "I think Mr. Bear is supposed to go directly to jail. What's his crime?"

"I dunno!" Hannibal shrugged his shoulders, then settled the bear's player piece down next to Will. "But-but I guess he's like you, and he got framed, like when you were in jail." He didn't know that what he just said would have been considered rude, and he even seemed to forget that when he began rolling the die for himself.

His piece - a toaster - was ahead, but only because Will allowed him an extra turn when he insisted he deserved one (Hannibal was one for changing the rules, after all). The toaster was now settled on a hotel that he could buy for more property, and he shrugged his shoulders, then looked over to Will. "Should I buy it?"

"Only if you want," The other replied, not wanting to say anything wrong. Will wasn't in any mood to argue today, after all. His head had been aching him, and every now and again, he felt a need to rest, shut his eyes, and seclude himself from the world - even if that meant hiding away from his dogs.

Now the headaches were only worsening with how Hannibal thought out loud about purchasing the property. He pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his head, as though trying to block the other's words out. Knowing what could be happening, Will struggled to stand, slowly making his way to the nearest wall, because he didn't want to fall over onto the board game.

"Why're you leaving, Willy?" Hannibal asked curiously, nervous that he had said something wrong. He was afraid Will didn't want to deal with him after this. What did he do wrong?

"I just need to..." Will felt himself begin to convulse as a dryness flushed over him. Saliva felt as though it had been drained from his mouth, and even more, as his eyes began feeling wearier and wearier, he realised that his head was beginning to have an airiness to it. He was growing lightheaded, and as much as he wanted to sit down to fight it off, he couldn't.

When tunnel vision began to project, and he felt his eyes beginning to roll back, Will attempted to choke out, the taste of saline linguring in the back of his throat as he faltering voice released a tone of uneasiness: "Hannibal- ... You need to-you need to /go./" Which, that, alone, was hardly audible.

Hannibal Lecter, being autistic with the mindset of a young child, canted his head. One moment, they were playing a game. But the next? Will started acting weird. He was acting like he was sick - like Old Yeller acted, from that movie they watched, but not as mean. His head canted at him as he hesitated to reach a hand out, only for it to be batted away.

"W-Willy?" Hannibal stammered out, eyes wide with fear. "Willy, are-... are you okay? What's wr-wrong?"

Will didn't respond. His mouth felt as though it was wired shut, and he found himself, his back flat against the wall, shaking lightly. With every moment that passed, his trembles grew more and more violent, frightening Hannibal.

Why was Will doing this? Hannibal couldn't help but wonder that. Was he trying to scare him? Or was he sick? Hannibal began growing into a panic, but he attempted to stay calm. Jack had informed him that, if Will happened to begin acting like this, Hannibal needed to stay calm, and try not to disturb him. Seizures were best left alone until they passed, after all.

What was the number Jack wanted him to call, again? Hannibal wasn't sure, but he was already reaching for the phone to call Jack, or at least Bella. One of them could help Will, correct? The phone fell out of his hand when Will grew far too violent in means of shaking, and Hannibal quickly rushed over to him, holding him up to keep him from falling to the ground.

"W-Willy!" Hannibal cried, eyes beginning to well up with tears as he supported his friend upright. "W-Willy, stop! You're frightening me, W-Willy!" What was happening? Why was this happening? Why was Will scaring him like this? Did he think it was funny?

The very thought of losing Will and being helpless to it made a shiver rush down Hannibal's spine. Will was going to die, wasn't he? He was shaking so much, that Hannibal thought he just might explode!

As though contagious, Hannibal began trembling, but not for the same reason. Rather, Hannibal was shaking in means of fear. He didn't want to lose Will! Will was going to be his best friend forever, and he couldn't just lose him!

Awkward in his tasks, Hannibal managed to scoop William up, bridal style, and carry him towards the sofa, gently easing him down onto it. He held him down, as though forcing him not to move, but it wasn't working. Will just wouldn't hold still! So, Hannibal did what came naturally.

He jerked Will up by his shoulders and began shaking him, rather violently, as though attempting to knock him out of it - as though an attempt to snap him back into what was reality. "WAKE UP!" Hannibal shouted, sounding highly angered. "WAKE UP, NOW, WILLY! STOP-... STOP PLAYING GAMES! YOU'RE BEING BAD! Now, I don't wish to-to hurt you, but you're-you're doing a bad thing! You're-you're doing a really bad thing!"

Of course, Will didn't mean to do what he was doing. The only thing that alarmed Hannibal was when Will's head had gone into overdrive, due to extra stress being added to it. This caused Will to fall limp, and Hannibal rested him on the ground, now, slowly and gently. Why wasn't Will moving? Why did his eyes shut? Maybe, he stopped, and he was just sleeping. But... Why wasn't he breathing?

"W-Willy?" Hannibal rasped out, kneeling down to Will's side as he cupped his face lightly. "Are you sleeping? I think it's good if you are, because-because you need to rest. You did a bad thing, Willy. You-You scared me!"

Will didn't respond. In fact, he fell unresponsive. What was Hannibal to do, now? Should he call Jack and tell him Will fell asleep? Or should he run away? Hannibal froze up at the second option. He didn't want Jack to yell at him, so he thought that, maybe, just maybe... That was the best option. He hurt Will, and now he had to hide. After all, he could have sworn he heard Jack's car pulling into the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal's eyes went wide as soon as he gazed out the window, and he fidgeted as the rickety car pulled into the small lot out front of his home. Out of the car stepped Jack, and he was already heading towards the door. What was going to happen? What if he saw Will? He would take Hannibal to the place he belonged in! He'd take him back to where the nurses were, and the doctors with the needles would taunt him. 'The asylum,' Jack always called it. Bella would sometimes threaten Hannibal with it, which sent the elder man into tears. Of course, Hannibal didn't have to worry about her anymore. She was gone. Deceased.

"J-Jacky's gonna be r-real upset with me..." Hannibal stammered, as he brought a hand up to his mouth. Worried, brown orbs flickered over to Will, and he gazed over him. He knew what he had done. He had hurt Will very awfully, and the chances of his friend awakening were slim to none. What if Will died? What if Will was dead? Jack wouldn't be very pleased with that, and that was something Hannibal knew. He knew Jack would be upset, and he knew, for sure, that he didn't want to deal with it.

Knocking became imminent from the door, and Hannibal choked up. He raked his lanky, dainty fingers through his thin, chestnut hair as he backed into a corner, hyperventilation beginning to settle in.

"Hannibal?!" Jack called from the opposing side of the door, voice booming. He already sounded angry, but, perhaps, that was all in Hannibal's head. "Hannibal, open the door! Now!" He had no idea what was going on, but without Hannibal's cooperation, he couldn't help but grow irritated. His gloved right hand balled into a fist, and he gave another knock against the redwood door, gritting his teeth. "Are you two in there?!" The detective tried for the knob of the door, only to jiggle it and find that it was locked. "Hannibal Lecter, you have until the count of three to open this door, before I break it down. One..."

Hannibal's eyes widened when he saw the door being tampered with, and he panicked even more at the threat of a counting. Jack wouldn't punish him, but that was beyond Hannibal. He was simply worried that he'd be shipped off to the madhouse yet again, and that was something he didn't fancy thinking of being in. Jack had rescued him from there, but he'd surely take him back.

"Two..."

"C-Coming!" Hannibal finally choked out, voice faltering out of fear. "I-I'm coming, J-Jacky! H-Hold on! W-Willy a-and I a-are p-p-playing a g-ga-game, a-and he-..."

"Three! Open up!"

Hannibal bolted to the door, and he quickly opened it, but didn't greet Jack. Quickly, he raced back to Will, a fearful stance coming over him. "H-He fell asleep, Ja-Jacky!" Hannibal pleaded, eyes beginning to water up with fear. "I-I promise, h-he's just s-sleeping!"

Jack followed after him, only tensing up and bristling with anger at the sight of Will. "Hannibal." His voice was stern, and as his tight fists shook at his sides, he tried remaining calm. "It's okay." He said, yet his tone stated otherwise. The look of anger in his eyes and the expression of doubt threatened to hurt Hannibal, and he was on the verge of sending the other back. Slowly, he knelt down to Will's side and examined him, looking him over, speaking in Hannibal's general direction in the process. "Why didn't you call 911?"

"I forgo-ot, Ja-Jacky! I forgot the n-number!" Hannibal pleaded, beginning to falter and waver where he stood. "Please d-don't be mad. I'm s-sorry... I t-tried waking him, but he-he wouldn't g-get u-up..."

Jack dismissed every word that Hannibal spoke and extracted his mobile from his pocket, beginning to dial away at it. An ambulance was called, and all he could hope for was that Will wouldn't be DOA - Dead on arrival.


End file.
